


Afternoon Delight

by onionrings_andhoneymustard



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionrings_andhoneymustard/pseuds/onionrings_andhoneymustard
Summary: It's all Marjan's fault, really. She's the one who took the photo of T.K. carrying pizzas into the station and sent it to Carlos.The photo Carlos then sent to T.K. with a series of peach emojis accompanying it and,This is a lovely picture of you carrying pizza.-----Dedicated to my friend, who heavily influenced and contributed to the whole "T.K. and Carlos have sex on Carlos' lunch break because of this photo." thing.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 274





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> The [photo](http://imgur.com/a/yc0PI49) in question.

It's all Marjan's fault, really. She's the one who took the photo of T.K. carrying pizzas into the station and sent it to Carlos.

The photo Carlos then sent to T.K. with a series of peach emojis accompanying it and, _This is a lovely picture of you carrying pizza._

T.K. has to stop himself from rolling his eyes, peeling a pepperoni off the slice on his plate and popping it into his mouth. _It doesn't seem to be the pizza you're focusing on._

_You're right,_ Carlos sends back. _That ass, tho._

_Please, Carlos. I'm not a piece of meat._ T.K. doesn't actually mind; the flirty texts from Carlos are a regular and welcome occurrence.

_Of course you're not. Can I come see you (and that ass) on my lunch? Show you a good time?_

Sitting up straight, T.K. wipes his mouth with a paper napkin and reads the text over again. He knows what Carlos means when he says "a good time." _You want to fuck me on your lunch?_

_What a wild accusation._ Carlos writes. It's quickly followed by, _Yes._

It's funny. T.K. prides himself on being able to hold his own, but there's something about Carlos that tends to make his mouth run dry and his brain to short circuit. _Then yeah. You can come see me. When will you be here?_

_Thirty minutes._

_This is going to be the longest 30 minutes of my life._

\-----

T.K. does his best to play it cool in the thirty minutes that follow, but his fidgeting and nervous energy don't go unnoticed. 

"What's your deal, man?" Judd asks, helping Paul clear the used plates from lunch before loading them neatly into the dishwasher. 

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"It's nothing," T.K. repeats, folding his arms in an effort to still his hands. 

When Carlos arrives, looking radiant - and _so handsome_ in that uniform - Judd shoots T.K. a look. “There it is,” he says with just a hint of know-it-all-ness that makes T.K. want to evaporate on the spot.

“What’s that all about?” Carlos asks, nodding in the direction of Judd’s back.

T.K. shrugs sharply. “Who knows. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“Okay,” Carlos answers simply, although the smugness hovering below his smile isn’t lost on T.K.

\-----

They park in an abandoned industrial area, in between an old auto mechanic's garage and a chain link fence.

“You can stop fidgeting,” Carlos says as he turns off the engine.

“I’m not fidgeting,” T.K. protests, forcing his fingers to stop tapping out a rhythm against his knee. It’s a blatant lie; he’s been fidgeting since he sat down in the passenger seat.

“Mmhmm.” Carlos unbuckles and shifts a little in his seat to face T.K. “You keep telling yourself that.”

He copies Carlos’ actions “Well, yes, fine. I was going a little crazy with anticipation.”

“Just a little?”

The glare T.K. levels at him has zero effect on Carlos. “Fine. A lot.”

“That’s what I thought.” Carlos reaches over, sliding a hand along T.K.’s jaw and threading his fingers through his hair. “ _A lot_ , a lot.” He repeats, pulling T.K. in for a kiss that’s firm and dominating, and turns T.K. soft and sweet. It had been early in their relationship that Carlos had figured out _just_ the right way to kiss T.K. to wash away any prickly bits T.K. holds onto for the sole purpose of being contrary. He’s not ashamed to admit he uses this knowledge to his advantage regularly.

Carlos continues the kiss for several moments before pulling back and pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of T.K.’s mouth. “So… Logistically, I think we’ll need to get out of the car to do this.”

“The back?” T.K. suggests instead, turning his head to press their lips together again.

“Nah.” Carlos shakes his head. “You’ve ridden in the back, you know how uncomfortable that plastic seat is. Besides, we could get locked in and I don’t feel like explaining that to any of my fellow officers.”

“Right. But why outside? Why not the passenger seat?”

“Because.” Carlos kisses him briefly. “I want to bend you over.”

“ _Oh_ ,” is all T.K. manages to get out before his brain kicks back online and he’s fumbling with the inside door handle.

\-----

They open both doors on the passenger side after a brief discussion, so they'll be shielded on each side in the event someone happens upon them. "Which could probably get me fired," Carlos muses in a tone that T.K. thinks is a touch too casual. T.K. doesn't get the opportunity to voice this thought, however, before Carlos bends him over at the waist and he has to place his hands on the seat in front of him to hold himself up.

Carlos rubs his hands over T.K.'s ass, humming in appreciation before he crouches down. T.K. feels Carlos spread his cheeks, eyes fluttering shut when Carlos places a delicate kiss at his entrance. "I have an hour for lunch, you know," Carlos says quietly. "I'd be happy just eating your ass the entire time."

T.K. makes a soft, pained sound. "Carlos."

"I know, I know." Another kiss. "You don't want to miss the main event. I got you." Carlos stops talking then, using his tongue to help relax T.K. further and to begin opening him up.

When he starts working a finger in alongside his tongue, T.K. lets out a strangled noise. "You're killing me, Carlos. I'm ready. I'm fine."

Carlos pauses long enough to remind T.K., "Have patience."

T.K. shuts up for only a few minutes before his patience wears thin and he turns the corner toward begging. "Carlos, please. I'm _fine_. Please." Carlos ignores him just long enough for T.K.'s voice to change pitch as he pleads, "Carlos, _come on_."

Carefully, Carlos removes his fingers and stands up, shaking out his legs. "Okay, okay. Relax."

"Just get inside me."

"So bossy," Carlos mutters, tugging his zipper down and removing his cock. He's still in full uniform, a fact that turns him on more than it probably should. "So bossy," he says again.

"You like that about me."

"Heaven help me, I do." Taking his cock in hand, Carlos spits into his palm, giving himself a couple of quick tugs.

Shifting his weight, he lines himself up. T.K. is still and quiet, but Carlos knows the anticipation is killing the younger man, can practically feel the need and want vibrating beneath his skin. Gripping T.K.'s hip, he drags the tip of his dick over T.K.'s entrance before pressing inside.

He goes slowly, savoring the feeling as he always does. Something about fucking T.K. feels dirty and sacred and primal, all at once, and Carlos can't get enough of it. When he's pressed tight against T.K.'s ass, he reaches under him and gently palms T.K.'s balls. "You're not going to last long, are you?"

"Shut up." He tries rocking back against Carlos, a demand to _move, already_.

Carlos runs his hand down the shaft of T.K.'s cock, thumb swiping over the tip. "You are so wet," he states, pulling out slightly. "Fuck. You're not going to last long at all." Before T.K. can think of a response, Carlos snaps his hips forward, punching a loud moan out of him.

The rhythm is sloppy at first, as Carlos figures out the right pace. "You feel so good, _cariño_ ," he murmurs, stroking T.K.'s cock.

He's not surprised when T.K. only manages to choke out, "You, too." in between the delicious noises cascading out of his throat. He knows his boyfriend is already close, was wound up before Carlos even arrived at the firehouse.

He can feel the way T.K.'s legs have started to tremble and he tightens his grip on his cock, fucking him faster. "It's okay, T.K., let yourself feel good."

It's not that T.K. needs permission, but the words do the trick of pushing him over the edge. He buckles a little with the intensity of his orgasm, Carlos adjusting his hold on T.K. to keep him upright as he fucks him through it.

When Carlos comes a handful of thrusts later, it's with T.K.'s name on his lips.

Neither of them moves for a few moments before Carlos carefully pulls out. Slowly, they clean up with wet wipes and Kleenex Carlos keeps in the glove compartment because, "Police work can be a dirty business."

Carlos drives back to the firehouse with T.K.'s hand in his own.

\-----

_I can't believe we did that_ , T.K. texts Carlos later.

_I know. Round two later? In a bed, this time._

_If you buy me dinner first._

Carlos' response is immediate. _Deal._


End file.
